


MCYT oneshots (requests open)

by despairing_rage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Just some mcyt one shotsRead the first chapter for rules/info!1 Wings AU (not posted)2 Raccooninnit in semi-peaceful L'Manberg without wars (not posted)3 Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled leave the Dream SMP, featuring parental figures Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap
Kudos: 3





	MCYT oneshots (requests open)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, these only apply to their personas.

Hi! I'm opening up mcyt one shot requests because I need inspiration.

**Rules:**

  * Please don't pressure me into accepting or writing quickly
  * No NSFW
  * No extreme injury or violence
  * Do not request any ships between minors or others uncomfortable with it
  * I will likely only work on five at a time, but you can still request things while all slots are filled
  * You can comment here or on my [tumblr](https://let-me-be-cryptid.tumblr.com/)



**Current requests:**

  1. Wings AU 
    1. No ships
    2. No warnings  
  

  2. Raccooninnit in semi-peaceful L'Manberg without wars 
    1. No ships
    2. No warnings  
  

  3. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled leave the Dream SMP, featuring parental figures Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap 
    1. Ship: karlnapity
    2. No warnings  
  

  4. Open  
  

  5. Open



Thank you for reading!


End file.
